Battle
by Arlome
Summary: A series of one-shots describing the realtionship of a certain frustrated human princess and a shameless daiyoukai. Izayoi/Inu no Taisho.
1. Conquest

Title: Conquest.

Pairing: Izayoi/Inu no Taisho

Rating: M

Word count: 1558

Summary: In the garden of Izayoi's father, the Inu no Taisho tries to seduce her.

They sat among the blossoming cherry trees in her father's garden; their knees touching. He, a powerful daiyoukai of the West; she, a human princess with endless ebony locks and flawless white skin. His fingers ran through the silky strands of her hair while he bent his head to whisper in her delicate ear. She blushed prettily at his words and turned her head from him, exposing her neck to his luscious lips.

"Izayoi…" He whispered and his tongue darted out to taste her pale skin.

"Izayoi…" He murmured and his free hand glided from her knee towards her thigh, collecting some cloth with it on its sinful way.

"Izayoi…" He sighed and the fingers that combed her tresses came to rest on her nape as he sought to bring her lips closer to his.

"My lord" she breathed when their lips parted. Her little hand came to rest on his breastplate and she tried to push him away. "I know full well what will happen once I submit to you and so I mustn't".

The Inu no Taisho raised his eyebrows and appeared devastated by the princess' lack of trust in him.

"Izayoi, you are mistaken" he said and his hands reached out to take her by her shoulders "I have only honored intentions in mind".

Izayoi cocked an amused eyebrow and laughed. The Inu no Taisho's heart clenched at the sound that was so much like the ringing of bells for his sensitive ears and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he could see Izayoi's face mere inches from his own. However, before he could take advantage of the proximity, she moved away.

"Do not lie, my lord" she said and looked at the trees that surrounded them "If you will bed me, you will no longer find my company to your liking; you will lose interest in me".

Before he could protest she continued, "and I will grow heavy with child, my family will disown me and the villagers will call me a youkai's whore". She turned to look at him with a frown, "is that the kind of future you want for me?"

The Inu no Taisho stared at her for a moment before answering.

"I will not lie to you, dearest Izayoi; I desire you." He said and she blushed. "I desire you as I have never desired another woman before, be she human or youkai and nothing will please me more than to have your body pressed against mine in a heated embrace".

Izayoi's eyes widened and her blush spread from her cheeks to her neck, the lower parts of her body aflame at his bold words.

"However," he continued, taking his eyes away from the exquisite beauty "I will not risk your happiness or honor to quench my desires; I shall not take you against your will and better judgment".

Izayoi's heart clenched in her chest at his sincerity and she placed a trembling hand on his knee.

"My lord" she whispered as he turned his gaze on her "I…"

She was silenced by his warm lips and her hands flew to his neck. She moaned into his mouth when his skilled tongue found hers. His hand was fisted in her hair as her little form sought to cover his large one entirely.

The Inu no Taisho smiled a predator's smile against her lips and his free hand traveled up her smooth thigh underneath her garments. Izayoi shivered and moaned again at the touch, thus encouraging the eager daiyoukai to continue.

"Izayoi" he breathed against the delicious skin of her neck as his wicked hand found its sacred destination and the girl gasped. The Inu no Taisho groaned when his gentle fingers found evidence that she desired him.

"You want this." He chuckled against her flushed cheek "Your words may not voice it, but your body says you do".

Izayoi gasped when she felt the hand that was fisted in her hair come to rest on her right breast.

"You will ruin me" she moaned into his ear "You will soil me; no other man will ever touch me".

The hand that caressed her gently and intimately came up to cup her behind.

"Good" the Inu no Taisho growled against the hidden skin of her breasts "for you are mine now, Izayoi".

Not daring to protest, Izayoi clung to his neck even tighter than before. She lost herself to this daiyoukai; without even noticing, she fell into his trap. There was no salvation for her now; no escape.

He released her right breast in order to take off his armor. Izayoi's heart hammered in her chest, threatening to break free from her ribcage. Why has she lost the ability to think straight? How did she end up on his lap, being thoroughly kissed in a way that would make sinners blush? Was she not talking about being called a youkai's whore? Or about being heavy with child?

But he probably knew all about it, did he not? He heard her and sought to reassure her that nothing will be done against her better judgment and will, did he not? He did it on purpose! He sweet-talked her into lying with him, did he not?

Izayoi's eyes narrowed when she looked at the handsome face. She was furious! How could he defile her in such a manner? She was pure and innocent and promised to a son of some wealthy lord! If he bedded her now, she shall become damaged goods and no man will ever associate himself with her.

The Inu no Taisho smiled warmly and genuinely and cupped her check. "Izayoi" he whispered to the still seething girl, "you are divine. You are intoxicating and you hold my heart".

_Did he just say…?_

Izayoi's expressions softened at his words and her lips trembled.

"My lord" she whispered, forgetting all her arguments and rage "Do you really mean it…?"

The Inu no Taisho nodded and brought her chin to his face.

"I really do, my flower".

'Curse_ him! Curse him!' _Her mind screeched at her as he kissed her, _' he's gone and done it again, you stupid cow! He only wishes to bed you and you let him take advantage of you! Look at you, you are about to lose your most guarded treasure to a daiyoukai on a stupid wooden bench in your father's garden!"_

Izayoi broke free from the mind-blowing kiss and looked into his golden eyes.

"So pure…" he whispered as he caressed her cheek "You are so innocent and I am such a monster".

"Yes…" Izayoi whispered in his ear, "Yes you are". Then she brought her hand up and slapped his beautifully sculptured face. To her amazement and relief, he only looked at her with a devilish grin as he touched his bruised cheek.

"I guess I deserved that," he whispered and pulled her tiny form to his, crashing her against his broad, armor-less chest.

"Mononoke" she whispered against his heart. "You care not whether I am disgraced or disowned. You care not that I will become heavy with child, you only wish to posses me".

The Inu no Taisho hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"You are wrong, Izayoi," he shook his head, "the only part of you I wish to posses is your heart".

Izayoi's lips trembled again and she threw herself at him. Oh, the hell with it all! She loved him! She loved him! Let him take what he wanted, she was his…

* * *

Izayoi awoke somewhere in the evening in a slightly disheveled state of dress; the Inu no Taisho was no longer there. As she fixed her attire, Izayoi recalled the events of the afternoon and groaned. How could she be so foolish? She actually let him have his way with her! Izayoi rose from the bench and winced at the soreness coming from the lower parts of her body. Then she paled as the full impact of her little adventure dawned upon her and she had to sit again. She just lost her innocence to the daiyoukai of the West! Pushing the layers of her formal kimono aside, she found the traces of dried blood on her inner thighs. Izayoi moaned in wretchedness and got up to her feet.

She was always considered to be a very smart girl, so how, how could she be so foolish?

As Izayoi made her way into her father's castle, she bumped into her personal maid that was apparently frantically searching for her.

"Izayoi-hime!" the girl exclaimed "where have you been? I searched for you everywhere!"

"I fell asleep in the garden, among the blossoming trees" mumbled Izayoi and was saved from her maid's chastening by a powerful howl that was carried on the wind. The maid's face lit up and she sighed.

"Oh! Can you hear it, Izayoi-hime? It is the howl of the Inu no Taisho! He is probably announcing to the world his newest conquest!"

The confused maid looked at the back of her retreating mistress, wondering why the princess kept hitting her forehead with her palm and muttering to herself as she disappeared into the castle.

_'Oh well,' _thought the maid to herself and shrugged_ 'who can understand these nobles anyway?"_


	2. Victory, part I

Title: Victory, part I.

Pairing/Characters: Izayoi/Inu no Taisho

Rating:T

Summary: Follows the one-shot "Conquest". Inu no Taisho pays Izayoi a visit.

There was no end to Izayoi's joy.

The morning she woke to a sticky feeling between her legs and found the stain of blood on her futon she cried tears of happiness and relief. Even the usual pangs she was afflicted with during that time of her cycle did not bother her and her carefree heart.

It has been two weeks since her little adventure with the Inu no Taisho in her father's garden and her long-awaited bleeding stopped. Izayoi decided that it was a good enough reason for a celebration and, late at night when all the habitants of the castle lay in deep sleep, sneaked into the kitchens and stole a bottle of her father's finest _sake_.

She was in the middle of pouring herself a second helping of the sinful liquor when a deep and horribly familiar voice startled her.

"Are you going to drink that all by yourself or are you intending to offer me some?"

Izayoi, heart pounding in her weary chest, turned horrified to the source of the voice. There, in the doorway to her veranda, blocking the pale light of the moon stood the Inu no Taisho. She nearly dropped the bottle on the floor.

He was casually leaning against the doorframe, a devilish smile on his handsome face. His armor gleamed dangerously in the mixture of the pale light coming from the stars and the burning candle by Izayoi's thigh; the deadly sword that was usually strapped to his back, was held tightly in his powerful hand.

"M-my L-lord" Izayoi stuttered and cursed her nervousness loudly in her heart.

The Inu no Taisho detached himself from the doorframe and walked into the room, returning the sword to its sheath on his back. He came to Izayoi's shivering frame and knelt, placing his palm on her cheek. She unintentionally leaned into his touch and cursed herself again.

"Izayoi…" he whispered and leaned towards her. Just in time, to her greatest relief, Izayoi managed to move her head to the side and his warm lips met her cheek instead of her mouth. The Inu no Taisho dropped his hand and she saw a shadow of some unknown emotion cross his face. However, as fast as it came, it was gone.

"I see" he said softly and stood. Izayoi turned her head towards him and observed his face. The inquiring moon crept into the room and caressed the tall daiyoukai's cheeks, illuminating his handsome features. He was so beautiful that Izayoi's heart clenched in her chest and she nearly sighed. Somehow she managed to stop herself in time and with a firm shake of her head to clear all unwanted thoughts, she stood up.

The Inu no Taisho turned to look at her and smiled.

"I see the _sake_ has little influence on you".

Izayoi crossed her hands on her chest and tilted her head to the side.

"What are you doing here in my room _uninvited_, my Lord?"

The Inu no Taisho's smile broadened in a way that exposed his deadly fangs. A slight tremor passed through Izayoi as she recalled said fangs scraping the soft skin of her breast or her bottom lip. Images of his wicked smile and his wicked hands and his wicked tongue filled her mind and she swayed on the spot. In an instant he was by her side, holding her by the shoulders and staring intently into her eyes, a small frown settling between his thick eyebrows.

"Are you well?" The Inu no Taisho asked, a clear note of concern in his voice, and she blushed. His face was so close to hers! It was becoming extremely hard for Izayoi to resist the burning urge to kiss him and push him onto her futon.

"I am fine" she said and brought a cool hand to rest against one flaming cheek. The Inu no Taisho's expression relaxed and he smiled at her gently.

"I'm glad" he said and covered her little hand with his, bringing their faces even closer together, "You looked as if you were about to faint".

"_I probably was_" thought Izayoi and sighed.

Her knees began to buckle as she felt his breath on her cheek and ear and she had to take big, but silent, gulps of air to calm herself; the accursed burning in her lower regions appeared as well and her, formerly, stubborn resistance began to waiver.

"_What are you doing_, _you daft cow_?" screamed her mind, banging its metaphorical fists against her skull "_You are falling for his lies again! You know what he wants!_ "

With the last drop of her remaining sense, Izayoi pushed at the Inu no Taisho's chest, disentangling herself from their awkward position.

"Stop!" she cried at the astonished daiyoukai and shook her head "I know what you are doing and why you are here! You are _not_ going to get it from me again!"

The Inu no Taisho made an attempt to reach out for her hand but she swatted it away.

"What are you doing to me?" she cried quietly, so that no one would hear her and come to inquire after the raised voices. "My bleeding just stopped and I thought that I was finally safe! Can you not find another woman to warm your bed?"

Izayoi knew that she was raving and could see the Inu no Taisho's eyes widening with shock, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I know that you are a youkai, but I never thought you to be a monster as well! You came to seduce me again, did you not? Well, I do not plan to comply this time!"

"You are mistaken, Izayoi" said the Inu no Taisho quietly when her raving stopped "I harbor ardent feelings for you in my monstrous heart, as you have put it, and have absolutely no intension of bringing you to ruin or taking another woman under you" He looked at her with a frown on his handsome face "Do you doubt the integrity of my intentions?"

A strange calm settled on Izayoi and she crossed her arms on her chest again.

"I do" she said tersely. To her amazement the Inu no Taisho's face broke into a grin and he laughed.

"Now now, Izayoi" he said as his eyes narrowed dangerously "is this a way to talk to a daiyoukai?"

Izayoi raised her eyebrow and tapped her chin with her finger.

"I do not know, my lord" she said cockily "I've never talked to a daiyoukai before I've met you. Tell me; _is_ it a way to talk to one?"

The Inu no Taisho laughed again and removed his armor, lowering the fur pelt and his sword together with it on the floor.

"You are too witty, Izayoi" he said and came over to her, his haori loose and exposing some of his sculptured chest, "not many men would want their wife to have such an abominable trait". His claws scraped her cheek as he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"Luckily for you, I am one of those few who absolutely _adore_ this quality in a woman".

This time she was unable to turn her head when his lips met hers and she gasped at being caught unawares. The Inu no Taisho took advantage of this little intake of air to claim her mouth, tilting her head back for better access.

He was going to kill her. He was already bleeding her softly and with burning passion. Izayoi could not resist his lips and hands that crept up her body and worshiped every inch of her pale skin. She was going to die of everlasting bliss in his arms without regretting a single thing.

When his hand reached her breast the fog in her mind cleared and she pushed him away.

"This is exactly why I doubt the _integrity_ of you intentions" she said quietly and adjusted her sleeping yukata.

The Inu no Taisho smiled and reached for his armor and sword.

"I will prove to you that your love and company mean more to me than your presence in my bed" he said and clasped his armor. He turned to her, looking powerful and regal as ever.

"Will you allow me to pay you a visit tomorrow, Izayoi-hime?"

"_So formal_," she thought and frowned "_have I finally managed to insult him_?"

"You may, my lord" she said quietly, "but come to my room after midnight, so that none will see you".

The Inu no Taisho looked at her silently for a moment and then did something that nearly made Izayoi lose the bones in her legs and fall; he bowed low to her.

_He_ bowed low to _her_.

She stared unbelievingly as he bent from the waist down, the silken strands of his silver hair falling across his shoulder down to the floor. He straightened up and the long ponytail swayed with the motion, caressing his armor.

"I humbly thank you for the audience, Izayoi-hime".

Izayoi's face colored and she bowed low as well. This wasn't right! He should not lower himself in such a manner. He was, after all, the Lord of the Western Lands! She was but a daughter of a Lord. True, her father _did_ belong to some branch of the royal family, but surely the daiyoukai's status was higher than his!

"You are welcome, my lord; I wish you a fair night".

The Inu no Taisho looked at her as if contemplating something for a moment, then he gave her a curt nod and with a soft "my lady" he was gone.

Izayoi breathed out a frustrated sigh and touched her lips. He was going to drive her mad one day, of that she was certain; the only question was when and how.

* * *

The next time he came he had a leather pouch in his hand. He bowed and dropped the little sack into her palm. She reached into it and pulled out a lovely wooden comb. It was truly exquisite; tiny precious gems were embedded in it between little flowers that were masterfully engraved into the wood.

Izayoi ran her finger over it softly and smiled sadly. She extended her hand towards the daiyoukai and bowed her head.

"It is too pretty, my lord, and probably cost a fortune; I cannot accept it".

She heard him sigh and lifted her head to look at him, noting the downcast expression on his face.

"It is a gift, Izayoi; please, do not insult me by denying it. Besides, it was not the easiest gift to acquire; the merchant was quite reluctant to part with it".

Izayoi looked at him with wide eyes.

"You…you did not…_kill_ him, did you?"

The Inu no Taisho raised his eyebrows and gave her a wry smile.

"What do you take me for, my lady? I do not kill innocent men; I have my honor. You, of all people, should know that".

Izayoi stared at his disappointed handsome face with dawning horror. She bowed low before him and clutched the comb to her breast.

"Forgive me!"She cried, her eyes tightly shut "Forgive me, my lord, I did not think! I know that you are kind and noble and that you would never harm innocent people".

She felt his hands on her arms, pulling her into a standing position. Since Izayoi's head was still bowed in shame, the daiyoukai hooked his fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze to him. She noted with immense relief that he was smiling kindly.

"Do not trouble yourself, Izayoi" he said, letting his hand drop to his side "I am not insulted. Such care for the merchant's fate only does you credit."

Izayoi blushed and looked away. The Inu no Taisho pried the comb out of her fist and placed it in her hair, stepping backwards to marvel at his work.

"It looks lovely on you" he said softly and she lifted her eyes to look at him.

"Thank you, my lord" she said and bowed again "It is truly beautiful".

The Inu no Taisho stepped closer to her and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"Its beauty pales in comparison to yours, my lady." He whispered in her ear and, before she was able to react in any manner, moved away.

Izayoi blushed again and looked at the waning moon. The daiyoukai was trying to win her over and she understood that. He tried to spur her affection by gifts, sweet words and good manners. Izayoi sighed in annoyance; she hated to admit it, but it was working.

* * *

The next time he came they talked.

With a bottle of _sake_ between them, they sat on the tatami mats of Izayoi's bedchamber and the Inu no Taisho told the human princess of his family.

"You have a…son?" she whispered.

"Yes" he said in a firm voice, his face turned from her.

"And…a wife?" She asked, morbidly afraid of the answer.

The Inu no Taisho shook his head and looked at the half empty bottle of _sake_ between them.

"No," he finally said after a moment, "the mother of my cold hearted heir and I do not exactly see eye to eye; she left when Sesshoumaru was but a child".

Izayoi sighed compassionately.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. The Inu no Taisho's head shot up and he stared at her.

"Don't be," he said and smiled "She is not the easiest person to live with. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru takes after her."

Izayoi looked at the daiyoukai and nodded. The Inu no Taisho was full of all kinds of emotions, it was clear to her that he would not be able to spend his excessively long life with a woman whose heart was harder than stone.

"When did you part?" she asked, not taking her eyes off him. The Inu no Taisho frowned and looked to the side.

"Hmmm…I do not keep count, but I believe that it was about two or three centuries ago".

Izayoi's mouth dropped open and her heart melted in her chest. She reached out and placed a shaking hand on his knee.

"You must be lonely." she said quietly. The Inu no Taisho looked down at her little fingers and squeezed her hand, then looked up and smiled at her.

"Not when I am with you…"

Izayoi snatched her hand from his grasp and placed it in her lap.

"I know what you are trying to do, my lord" she said quietly and looked away "You are trying to seduce me again."

The Inu no Taisho laughed and shook his head.

"You have no trust in me, do you, Izayoi?" he asked in mock insult.

Izayoi arched an eyebrow and gave him a Look.

"You are correct, my lord".

The Inu no Taisho placed a clawed hand upon his armor-clad chest, a pained expression on his face.

"You wound my heart".

Izayoi shook her head and looked at her hands.

"Better yours than mine" she said and smiled.

The Inu no Taisho laughed at that and took her hand in his.

"You are a remarkable woman, Izayoi." he said, still smiling, "Some young lord will be very lucky to receive you as his wife one day".

"I will never marry." she said before she could stop herself. The Inu no Taisho looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"And why is that?"

"Well," Izayoi said and shrugged "besides the fact that I am no longer a maid, all the young lords of my acquaintance are fools who desire only power, women, _sake_, some more women and some more _sake_; I cannot wed a man of such a disposition."

The Inu no Taisho tilted his face to the right and gave her a wry smile.

"And what sort of a disposition should a man of your choosing have?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary" she said, smiling slightly. "The man of _my _choosing must be wise, powerful, brave, handsome and kind," the Inu no Taisho's smile broadened and he nodded. Izayoi giggled and finally retrieved her captive hand from his warm grasp.

"Oh, and he must worship the ground I tread on".

At that the Inu no Taisho laughed and threw back his head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary indeed" he said, still chuckling slightly.

Izayoi crossed her hands on her chest and pouted.

"There are men like that, you know!" she cried defensively "_You_ are like that! You are wise and brave and powerful and…"

She blushed red as a tomato the moment she realized what she said.

"Well, besides the part where you worship the ground I tread on." Izayoi mumbled; she felt as if her face and ears were dipped in hot lava.

The Inu no Taisho smiled brightly and knelt in front of her. He cupped her cheek in his palm and brushed his thumb over her lips.

"But I do worship the ground you tread on" he said quietly. Before Izayoi had any chance to react, he rose and bowed before her.

"I am honored that you think so highly of me, my lady" the Inu no Taisho said and straightened up. The long silver ponytail he wore swayed when he moved his head to look at the veranda.

"It is late and I must depart" he said and turned to look at her again. Seeing her bewilderment and her blushing cheeks he smiled "It has been a pleasure as always, my lady; May I pay you a visit tomorrow night as well?"

The suddenly mute Izayoi could only blink and nod.

* * *

The next time he came Izayoi finally understood that she was hopelessly, uncontrollably and completely in love with him.


	3. Victory, part II

Title: Victory, part II

Pairing: Izayoi/ Inu no Taisho

Rating: M

Summary: The Inu no Taisho pays Izayoi a visit. Follows "Victory, part I" and "Conquest".

"This is our last meeting, my lady" The Inu no Taisho said sadly one night as he gazed at the moon, sitting close to Izayoi on the floor of her bedchamber.

The human princess sat bolt upright and frowned.

"Why, my lord?" she asked quietly, "you tire of my company?"

The Inu no Taisho turned to her and shook his head.

"No," he said "of course not. I simply must go and take care of the intruders that have been invading my lands for the past month. I do not wish to leave you, but they must be dealt with".

Izayoi nodded mournfully and looked away as he rose to his feet to done his armor. Silently, she reached for his sword that lay on the wooden floor. Izayoi nearly touched the hilt when the daiyoukai grabbed her little hand in his and squeezed lightly; after a moment, his fingers entwined with hers.

"No," he said quietly and shook his head, "This sword is so monstrously evil that it cannot be wielded or touched by anyone but myself. Your delicate human heart will not survive the encounter with this demonic weapon". Then he reached for the sword and tucked it into the sheath that was strapped to his back.

After a moment of silence in which the Inu no Taisho adjusted the blade on his back with only one hand, Izayoi finally realized that their fingers where still entwined. When she tried to free herself from his grip, the daiyoukai pulled her to her feet and pressed her against him with his other hand.

"My lady" he breathed, his golden eyes boring into her dark ones, "will you grant this lowly warrior's wish and allow him to kiss your lips?"

Izayoi placed her shaking hands on his armor-clad chest and nodded.

"I will" she managed to whisper before his lips touched hers.

The kiss was so soft and brief that Izayoi wondered whether it was a dream conjured in her fevered mind or indeed a reality. The daiyoukai pulled away from her and bowed low.

"Thank you, my lady." he said when he straightened up, "I shall never forget the nights I have spent in your lovely company".

He reached out to touch her cheek and she leaned into his warm touch. The Inu no Taisho dropped the hand, bowed again and turned to leave. Izayoi watched his stiff, retreating back with mixed emotions.

"Wait!" she cried out, surprising not only him but herself as well. The Inu no Taisho stopped but did not turn. Izayoi took it as her cue and ran to him and embraced his back, her little hands unable to circle him, as she buried her face deep in his fur pelt. Finally, agonizingly slowly, he turned around and brought his hands around her little form that looked even smaller in the formal robes that she wore.

Izayoi's head shot up and she looked into his eyes, noting that his beautiful features were tainted by sadness and sorrow.

And that was her undoing.

Izayoi threw her delicate hands around his neck and pressed herself against his armor, reaching towards his lips with her eager little mouth. The daiyoukai needed no further invitation as he lifted her in his arms in order to better accommodate her desire, nearly bruising her lips with the force of his kiss.

By the time he released her to remove his armor and sword, Izayoi was panting and burning with restrained desire for the dangerous daiyoukai in front of her. Once the obstacles in the forms of cloth, steel and fur were out of the way, the Inu no Taisho pulled the dazed princess into his arms and dropped to the tatami mats on her wooden floor. Their bodies appeared merged together, the many layers of her kimono and her ebony locks falling around and covering them like a silk curtain. His hands roamed her body as their kisses deepened and his knee slid between her thighs. Izayoi gasped into the daiyoukai's mouth; providing him with better access to her velvet tongue.

The Inu no Taisho's hands rose higher until they reached the collars of her formal kimono and pulled down five layers at once. He reversed their position, laying her gently on her back and leaning over her in a way that would not burden her with his body weight. One of his wicked hands slid from her neck past her collar bone to touch her left breast. Just when Izayoi began to enjoy the sensation of his touch on her sensitive flesh, the said hand slid further down her inflamed body to cup the mound of her sex. Her tightly shut eyes flew open at the agonizing touch and she gasped with both shock and pleasure. The Inu no Taisho's hand moved and pressed against her skirt, aiming for that spot of bundled nerves that tortured Izayoi to no end. She looked at the daiyoukai through half lidded eyes and noted that he was smirking. When he noticed her fevered glance he bent his head and pressed his moist lips to her ear.

"Unfortunately, I cannot touch you here with my naked hand because of my claws."The Inu no Taisho said and pressed his wicked fingers for emphasis, making Izayoi shudder and moan. He kissed her ear, her jaw line and moved to feast on her neck. The pace of his hand quickened and Izayoi found it hard to contain the moans that threatened to erupt from her tightly closed mouth. The sweet pain between her thighs was beginning to drive her mad; she could no longer lie peacefully beneath the daiyoukai and remain silent so she squirmed and moaned as he drove her to her release.

As soon as Izayoi stilled under his sinful hand and the tremors in her body calmed, the Inu no Taisho moved to cover her little form with his body.

"Gods, you are so beautiful when you climax" he whispered into her heated ear and smiled wickedly when she blushed red. He undid the remaining layers of her formal garb until she was bare before him. His hand passed over her ribcage and stomach to settle on her hip, where it moved in soothing circles against Izayoi's burning skin.

"Tennyo," he murmured against her neck "you are not of this world; you cannot be…"

Izayoi squirmed under him as the heat between her sleek thighs returned. How did he manage to reduce her to such a state? She could not gather her thoughts, could not make her mouth form the words that would make him stop and leave without achieving her seduction again. Izayoi opened her mouth in order to cease the amorous onslaught on her resistance, only to have a taste of his luscious lips and devilishly skillful tongue.

The hand that rested on her hip moved to her raised thigh and nudged it softly aside. Before Izayoi had the chance to register any of the daiyoukai's actions, she felt the skin of his toned lower abdomen against her pelvis and gasped; she did not notice him removing his clothes.

The Inu no Taisho lowered his head and bit Izayoi's earlobe gently, making the doomed human princess shiver with delight and forget all her doubts. His luscious lips tormented the feverish skin of her neck and softly caressed her collarbone. Izayoi, driven mad by want and it's agonizingly sweet pain, clutched her lover's backside and pressed him down upon her. She heard and felt his laughter on her body as he sought to satisfy her desire.

When the pain from their joining came she gaped, unable to produce a sound or suck in much needed air. Izayoi heard her lover groan, as she sank her blunt fingernails into his broad shoulders. The Inu no Taisho lowered his lips to kiss her open mouth greedily, his hand roaming her side.

"Izayoi," he moaned against her lips, "you will be my undoing".

"No," she gasped as his hand brought her thigh to rest on his hip in order to achieve a deeper penetration, "you will be mine".

As their joining progressed, Izayoi noticed that the pain she felt was slowly evaporating and, instead, making way for a strong feeling of need to relieve her bladder. With every thrust and every move the Inu no Taisho made within her, that undeniable urge grew until Izayoi panicked that she would have to relieve herself there and then, with him between her thighs.

Unable to bare the pressure any longer, she pushed at his shoulders.

"M-my Lord" she panted "s-stop, I…I have to go!"

The Inu no Taisho chuckled sensually and pinched her left nipple.

"No" he murmured into her heated ear, pushing even faster and harder into her "No, you don't".

_"That's it," _she thought miserably to herself, unableto control her bladder_ "Gods! The shame…"_

And as something within her snapped and she gasped and clutched at her lover's shoulders again, the understanding that the pressure she felt had absolutely nothing to do with her bladder dawned upon her. Izayoi trembled and shivered beneath the daiyoukai as her unused walls clenched frantically around him, unwilling to let him go.

And thus, caught in the throes of passion, with one hand fisted in the Inu no Taisho's silver mane and the other in their discarded clothes, Izayoi could not stop herself in time.

"I love you" she cried softly in his delicately pointed ear," I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Once the realization of what she blurted out sank in her hazed mind, Izayoi stiffened with dawning horror. Did she just tell him that she….?

_"Perhaps,"_ ran the thought in her fevered mind, _"perhaps he did not hear…?"_

The Inu no Taisho cupped Izayoi's cheek and turned her face towards his. She noticed that his eyes were heavily lidded and that his luscious lips were moist and slightly parted. Izayoi shivered with delight at the sensual visage in front of her eyes and blushed.

"What is the matter?" he asked her tenderly, his hand never leaving her burning skin "You stiffened for a moment; did I hurt you in some way?"

Izayoi's mind began singing praise to the Gods. He did not hear her desperate confession! She was safe!

The flushing human princess smiled sweetly at her beautiful lover and shook her head. He nodded at her and his eyes darted to her lips, while his hand slipped from her cheek to cup a perfectly round breast.

"Good" he panted and crushed his lips to hers.

The Inu no Taisho rose into a sitting position, pulling Izayoi closer to him. He grabbed her smooth thighs and rested them on his hips, thus spreading them even further and opening the blushing girl completely to him. The daiyoukai increased his already maddening pace, his deadly claws scraping the skin of Izayoi's thighs. She closed her eyes tightly, too embarrassed to look at his face, when he climaxed. Soon enough Izayoi felt the sweaty skin of his chest on her breast and his hot, labored breath in her ear. She could still feel the spasms of his release inside of her when he pushed the sweaty hair from her face and smiled at her.

Rather wickedly.

"Lovely Izayoi," he whispered, his golden eyes burning with carnal satisfaction "the memory of you and this night shall sustain me on my lonely journey".

With that he kissed her lips before she had a chance to utter a response and rose to don his garments on.

Izayoi, mind blissfully blank, sat up shakily. The wheels of her mind decided to start turning when the Inu no Taisho was already sitting on the tatami mats in his hakama and in the process of putting his second boot on. Izayoi frowned and looked around herself, her mind finally registering the wrinkled clothes, tussled hair and heavy smell of coitus.

"Oh no!" she gasped "What have I done?"

The Inu no Taisho turned to her, a startled look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked, his tone laced with concern. He scanned her body with his eyes, making the frantic Izayoi blush crimson. "Are you in pain?"

The human princess shook her head and pressed a shaking hand to her lips in order to stifle a sob that threatened to erupt from her trembling lips. The Inu no Taisho crept towards her and cupped her cheek.

"What is it, my flower?" he asked tenderly, his thumb moving in soothing half circles against her skin.

"I cannot believe that I….That we…"

The daiyoukai rose to his knees and pulled the sobbing, deliciously naked princess against his hard chest.

"You doubt my feelings?" he whispered into her ear.

"I doubt that you will return to me."

He kissed her then, long and hard until she clasped her hands around his neck and pressed her little breasts against him. She moaned into his mouth and combed his messy ponytail with her fingers, sending delightful shivers down his spine.

When Izayoi's exploring hand grabbed his renewed erection, the Inu no Taisho nearly bit her tongue in shock.

_"The little vixen…"_ he thought, hardly surpassing a groan.

"Izayoi," he grunted in her ear as she slid her hand up and down the silk of his hakama "if you continue this, I will be forced to take you again," he bit her lower lip playfully, "on your knees".

Izayoi only squeezed the clothed member in her hand and kissed the daiyoukai's half open mouth, making him grunt and bite his lower lip. When the pace of the devious hand only quickened, the Inu no Taisho grabbed Izayoi's shoulders and spun her around. He pushed her on her hands and knees with one hand and lowered his hakama with the other; a moment later the silken cloth was pooled around the daiyoukai's knees as he quickly thrust into the panting human girl beneath him.

Izayoi's blunt fingernails scraped the tatami mats with each movement the Inu no Taisho made within her. She could feel every grunt, sigh, moan and growl of satisfaction the daiyoukai made as it coursed through her core and shook her body with sinful pleasure.

Through the haze of delirious desire, Izayoi heard a huff of dissatisfaction from the Inu no Taisho and tensed. However, before she could react in any way, a strong arm snaked around her waist and hot breath tickled her ear.

"No, this will not do," the Inu no Taisho murmured into Izayoi's neck and tasted the soft skin with his wicked tongue, "I cannot see your face".

And with that he pulled the startled, blushing human girl against him, not even bothering to leave the sanctuary of her body. Izayoi's back met the hard chest of the daiyoukai and her knees quivered. One of his hands rubbed her thigh, to keep her in place, while the other went to the girl's right breast. Izayoi moaned at the touch and threw her head back against the Inu no Taisho's chest; one of her hands crept into the loose pony tail of silver strings and grabbed the silky goodness in a tight fist.

Izayoi shivered when she felt the wet tip of the Inu no Taisho's tongue gently touch her earlobe; she grabbed the daiyoukai's thigh for support, earning herself a deep chuckle and a little bite on the neck. Unable to contain herself, Izayoi moaned again.

The Inu no Taisho grinned to himself and lowered his head to bury his sensitive nose in the girl's sweetly scented hair. The sounds emanating from her throat were wreaking havoc upon him and his unrestrained desire; he knew that his climax was waiting just around the corner to take him and that he wanted nothing more than to give in to its onslaught, but the urge to see Izayoi squirm and hear her utter his title in a breathy moan as she shook with her release, was undeniable.

The Inu no Taisho grabbed Izayoi's hand that rested on his thigh and slowly, in a very sensual manner that made the girl shiver, dragged it up her leg to rest between her thighs. There, with the help of Izayoi's blunt fingers, he started running languid circles around the tiny bundle of nerves that lay hidden under soft dark curls.

"M-my Lord!" Izayoi cried out and arched into their joined hands. Her beautiful face was heavily flushed from both the embarrassment and exercise and she thrashed her head from side to side against the daiyoukai's chest in her agonizing passion. He could feel the slight tightening of Izayoi's walls around him and knew that it will not take long to achieve her third climax for the evening. With the most wicked smile that surely would have justified the title "mononoke", the Inu no Taisho bent his head to whisper into Izayoi's ear.

"Say it again, Izayoi" he murmured and noted in satisfaction how hard her walls clenched around him at the sound of his voice.

"W-what d-do you m-mean, m-my Lord?" she asked in a moan.

The Inu no Taisho smirked and pinched her right nipple.

"That you love me," he breathed against the shell of her ear, "say that you love me again, Izayoi".

She gasped, colored and stiffened in his arms, not daring to look into his eyes. Eager for an answer and unwilling to cause her discomfort, the daiyoukai squeezed Izayoi's breast softly and quickened the pace of their joined hands. Izayoi panted, shivered and nearly melted in his arms as her orgasm hit her.

"I-I love you!" she stammered, causing the Inu no Taisho to lose himself completely as well.

They fell onto the floor still joined. After a few moments the daiyoukai pulled out of her body and spun her in his arms so that their eyes would finally meet. He caressed her cheek softly and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that took Izayoi's remaining breath away.

Then he stood up and started to dress, leaving the dazed human princess on the tatami mats. When he finished clasping his armor and she still did not move, he bent down and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Smiling at her blushing cheeks and quickened breath, the Inu no Taisho pulled away.

"I must leave now, my dove" he purred and grabbed his sword that still lay on the floor. When he finished putting it in place, the daiyoukai turned to Izayoi again.

"Wish me luck." He said with a cocky smile as he scanned her naked form with his eyes for the last time. Then, with a wave of his hand and another flash of that damned smile, he was gone.

Izayoi blinked at the empty room around her for a couple of times and stared at the shoji doors for a few minutes. Then, in a sort of a drunken daze, she rose from the pile of layers on the floor and made her way to her futon. Not even bothering to put some clothes on, Izayoi slipped in and pulled the covers over her head; she was fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

Izayoi awoke in mid morning to the sound of shuffling feet. She rose into a sitting position on her futon, the cover sliding off her upper body, and stretched. At the sound of a startled gasp she turned around to look at her wide-eyed maid.

"I-Izayoi-sama!" the girl stammered "What happened to your clothes?"

"_My clothes…?"_ thought Izayoi and frowned. Then she looked at her exposed front and yelped, clutching the cover to her breast.

"I…I was hot!" she cried out and nodded vigorously.

The maid cocked an eyebrow and shrugged; then she reached for the kimono she brought with her and started organizing the layers for her mistress, who was muttering darkly to herself in the corner of the room. The maid could not make out what the human princess was saying but the words "fool" and "not again" were constantly repeated.

And as Izayoi sat on the tatami mats while her long ebony locks were being combed behind her, a strong, fierce howl was carried on the winds and she whimpered. Her head dropped into her hands and she shook her head miserably.

He did it again.

The echoes of the announcement of his victory over her rang in her ears for days.

* * *

And this time Izayoi waited in vain; the blood of her monthly cycle never came.


	4. Truce

Title: Truce

Pairing/Characters: Izayoi/ Inu no Taisho

Rating: T

Summary: Izayoi seeks out the Inu no Taisho.

Izayoi made her way through the rapidly darkening wilderness that surrounded her for the past few hours. Occasionally she tripped and fell, her travelling yukata getting caught up in a random twig and tearing. It has been the tenth day of her journey and her provisions were running dangerously low. Izayoi has already filled her bamboo flask with fresh stream water countless times but, being unable to hunt and provide for herself in the wilderness, lived on nuts and roots for the past three days.

Three months have passed since the human princess last seen the daiyoukai and much has changed in her young life since. For one thing, three weeks after he left her naked on her bedchamber floor she discovered that she was with child. After being violently ill and fatigued for seven days, Izayoi began to worry. The fact that her blood cycle failed to visit her as it did on a regular monthly basis, did not help her state of agitation. When her dainty little breasts seemed to increase their size in her eyes, Izayoi was certain; the daiyoukai managed to impregnate her.

She managed to hide her slowly, but steadily, growing belly from her servants and parents for two and a half months. While all knew that she was ill and tired, no one seemed to suspect the mysterious illness for more than just a stubborn cold. In the end, Izayoi's personal servant noticed that it has been three months since she found a bloody stain on the princess' clothes or futon and connected all the dots. The young servant girl was secretly in love with the captain of guard and not- so- secretly sleeping with him, so one night, wrapped in the strong arms of the young warrior, she gossiped about the princess' "condition". The young captain, being loyal to his lord, was astonished at the disgraceful news and hurried from his bed of sin straight into the main hall where the lord of the castle was taking his dinner. The next day, after much shouting, many accusations and one drainage of colour from her father's face when he finally learned the name of the miscreant, Izayoi found herself cast out with naught but her travelling yukata, a bamboo flask full of water and a sack of provisions which was thrust into her trembling hands by a sobbing old servant that raised her.

There was nothing for Izayoi to do but to attempt to find the Inu no Taisho and confront him. She made her way through forests, glades and wide plains until she reached, completely drained and famished, the dark wilderness on the tenth day of her journey. After walking for nearly ten hours without a break, Izayoi's head began to spin and her legs collapsed under her.

'_At last_;' conjured her fevered brain before she lost consciousness,' _death_'.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of crackling fire, her head spinning painfully.

"Careful now, or you will lose the nonexistent contains of your stomach."

Izayoi turned sharply in the direction of the vaguely familiar voice and blinked to get her surroundings in focus. In front of her was a fiercely burning fire and twig- impaled fish were roasting in it. Across from her, beyond the flames, sat a magnificent figure clad in white. It took Izayoi a couple of minutes to understand that the seated figure was the Inu no Taisho without his armor on.

Izayoi gasped and scrambled to her feet. Slowly and uncertainly she made her way to him until she could clearly see his handsome face. His brows were creased in a slight frown and his eyes clouded with unreadable emotion.

"Hello, Izayoi." he said, not taking his gaze from her face.

Izayoi shuddered at the sound of his voice and clamped a trembling hand over her quivering mouth. Unable to stop the relieved tears from flowing, she fell down on her knees before the suddenly startled daiyoukai, flung her hands around his neck and clung to his form desperately. Izayoi felt the Inu no Taisho stiffen at the sudden touch. After a few moments he slowly, with great care, circled her tiny form with his strong arms and lowered his face to the crook of her neck.

After what appeared to Izayoi as eternity, she disentangled herself from the daiyoukai and leaned back.

"I have been looking for you," she said in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "for so long…oh Gods; I have searched for you far and wide!"

The Inu no Taisho grabbed her shoulders and frowned angrily at her.

"You have been so careless! How could you just leave your father's castle and travel in the wilderness for days without provisions?!" he growled, "To attempt such a journey in your condition is foolish, Izayoi; extremely foolish!"

Izayoi turned her face from him and sighed.

"I'm with child." she said in a strangely calm voice.

"I know," said the Inu no Taisho after a second, "I can smell it".

"It's yours".

"I know; I can smell that too".

After a moment he reached out and brushed Izayoi's cheek with his hand.

"Why did you not wait for me?" he asked more tenderly, "I was actually on my way to you when your scent assaulted my senses. "

Izayoi glanced at him from under her lashes.

"You would not have been welcome at the castle. The only reason my father has not yet declared war on you is that he is deathly afraid that you will devour him alive if he did."

The Inu no Taisho frowned and released her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" he asked after a moment's thought.

Izayoi sighed again and turned away from him, reaching for one of the fish sticks. She tore a morsel with her fingers and nibbled on it daintily, despite her hunger. Remembering that the youkai behind her still waited for an answer, she turned back to him and shrugged.

"When my father discovered that I've been defiled and impregnated, he demanded to know who the father of my unborn child was. When I finally told him what he wanted to know, after much lashing and beating, he nearly fainted and cast me out of the castle. He told me never to return and that I was dead to him." Izayoi grew silent and turned to look at the fire. "I guess I really am a youkai's whore now". She added quietly.

"Izayoi-"

"I'm sorry," she interrupted the daiyoukai, "you must be angry and embarrassed that a lowly human carries your child".

The Inu no Taisho made an angry sound at the back of his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Izayoi, please do not insult your intelligence by sprouting nonsense," he growled.

Izayoi turned back to him, clearly surprised. The Inu no Taisho huffed impatiently and leveled his gaze with hers.

"I am, for lack of other words, a man of honor," he said in dead calm, "and therefore I take responsibility for my actions. You will return with me to my castle and become my wife".

Izayoi blinked at him.

"I'm sorry-what?" she stammered, "Your wife?"

The Inu no Taisho shrugged and gestured at her with his hand.

"Yes, you are to become my wife."

Before Izayoi could react, he continued with his speech.

"I am not angry with you, my little princess; quite the opposite," he smiled warmly, "I am delighted! At first, I only wished to bed you and have a taste of your sweet skin. I will tell you the truth, Izayoi; originally I was not supposed to return after the second time I had you. However, since I left your side three months ago, I could not stop conjuring your lovely image in my fevered mind. I could not rest; you and your lovely scent were everywhere! I even went and made these swords from my fang to protect you!" He gestured to two new swords that lay near his armor, noticing not that Izayoi grew paler with every uttered word. When the daiyoukai finally turned to look at the human princess, his smile froze.

"Izayoi?" he asked in concern, "Are you well?"

Izayoi's hands trembled and her gaze was glued to the ground.

"You…you beast." she whispered.

"Izayoi…?"

In seconds she was upon him, banging her little fists on his strong chest.

"You! You ruined me!" she cried, "You lied to me, you bastard! I do not care how powerful you are, I will find a way to hurt you!"

The Inu no Taisho, amazed at the sudden outburst, caught Izayoi's flailing fists in his hands.

"You're right," he said, "but all will be well now. I will take care of you and of our child, I care not that you are human and that it will be hanyou; I love you, Izayoi, truly."

The human princess managed to free herself from his grasp and sprang to her feet.

"Liar!" she shrieked, pointing at him, "I no longer believe you; your words are ashes to me!" Wildly, she clutched her hair and turned towards the fire. "I am ruined! My family name is soiled and for what?! All for the carnal pleasure of a damned beast! And I am such a fool for believing every word!" she wheeled in his direction and stamped her foot, "I actually believed you when you said you loved me! You…you…mononoke!"

The Inu no Taisho climbed to his feet and tried to engulf the raving princess in his arms, to no avail.

"Stay away from me!" Izayoi pushed at him, "Do not touch me!"

She turned to the fire and circled it a couple of times; when she faced the daiyoukai again, Izayoi was calmer than the surface of a lake.

"I will wash this child out of my body." She said quietly with a faraway look on her face.

The Inu no Taisho's eyes widened.

"What?!" he cried, "No! You cannot!"

Izayoi turned her eyes to look at his face and arched an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest, "This is my body, therefore it is my choice to make. I will wash this child out of my womb and return to my father's halls. Perhaps he will even consider marrying me off to some wealthy lord."

When the daiyoukai remained silent, Izayoi nodded to herself and turned from him, making her way towards the bushes.

"Where are you going?"

Izayoi noticed that his voice sounded too close. When she turned around, she nearly collided with the Inu no Taisho's chest.

"I noticed a little village not an hour walk from here. I shall go to the miko of the village and tell her that I was raped by a youkai and impregnated. She is bound to help me".

It was the daiyoukai's turn to burn with rage.

"Raped?!" he demanded, "As I recall, you were quite cooperative, _my lady_".

Izayoi did not appear fazed by that accusation and did not lose her calm.

"Only because I fell for your vile lies, beast!" she spat at him, her dark strands flying around her like a cloud of erratic ravens. The Inu no Taisho seemed outraged, but made no argument in his favour; convinced that his opposition to her decision came to an end, Izayoi turned from him once more. She did not make two steps before his growl interrupted her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

He appeared before her, faster than lightening. That close up to him, Izayoi could practically feel the rage pouring out of him in great waves. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose.

"To wash this abomination out of my womb, now if you please…" She attempted to nudge him out of her way, but It seemed that the Inu no Taisho would not be moved.

"Now listen here_, human_." He growled and grabbed her shoulders. Izayoi tried to shrug him off; after a few seconds of outraged resistance, he let her.

"Oh! So now I'm "human", aren't I?" She spat.

"As I recall, you always were, and if I can be 'beast, youkai and mononoke' you can as well be 'human'!"

Izayoi closed her eyes and shook her head. She felt tired and foolish; she wanted to keep her eyes closed and sleep for days, weeks even; perhaps to never wake up again. She wished to be gone from this place, to be back in her father's halls, by the warm fire; she wished to eat the rice cakes that Cook used to make and drink some warm sake to warm her belly. Angry, disappointed tears burned her eyes, but she did not let them fall.

"Let me go." She said calmly, not yet opening her eyes, "Let me go, damn you."

"I will not." Came the morose reply.

Izayoi picked up a rock from the ground and brought it close to her temple.

"If you do not let me go, youkai," she threatened, "I will kill myself. By the Gods, I shall shatter this rock into my skull!"

The Inu no Taisho stared at her incredulously for a moment; then his expression changed into that of great sadness. He seemed so sincere that Izayoi nearly caved on the spot.

"So you would rather die than bear my child and live with me?"

He sounded quite devastated. The golden colour in his eyes appeared diminished and his shoulders slouched in surrender. Izayoi was, by this point, ready to fall into his arms and be carried by said limbs to his castle. She was almost ready to bear twenty more children for her beloved lord and live happily ever after with him and their hanyou spawn; but then memories of his deceit and evil grins entered her hormone flooded brain and the fire and fury of a woman scorned burned her insides.

"Yes, "she managed quite calmly, "yes, I would."

This seemed to enrage the daiyoukai beyond the measure of words. His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared and the demonic aura about him seemed to shimmer and grow. Izayoi, slowly but steadily, started to fear for her life; she took a few steps back, in order to try and get away from under his wreath.

"Fine!" He threw back his head and roared," Fine! Go then! Go on, die! Wash this child out of your womb, if you wish it so, you vile human wench!"

Izayoi gaped in horror, but the daiyoukai was far from done.

"How could I even think that you and I could try and be together? Clearly you are beneath me in every aspect! You, a lowly woman, dare to refuse me, the Lord of the Western Lands?! Absurd! I should have you skinned for this! I have been far too lenient, far too kind to you! I should have eaten you when I had the chance!"

Izayoi lowered her eyes to the ground and clenched her teeth. The harsh, unkind words lashed at her insides and tore at her already bleeding heart. She was, however, resolved not to cry in front of him, as tears were a sign of weakness.

"You have said quite enough, _sir_," she managed, and to her great pride, her voice shook only slightly with emotion, "with your _permission_ I will go."

She went to the fire and picked what was left of her backpack. The Inu no Taisho was silent and sulked furiously, leaning against one of the trees.

With no further words, Izayoi walked away from the fire, passed by the daiyoukai's side and continued into the darkness. She did not let her tears fall until she was well out of the reach of his supposed hearing.

* * *

Izayoi arrived at the poor, little village in quite a state. She made a beeline to what she presumed was the Headman's house and banged on the wooden frame of the doors. An old woman opened the door and gasped in shock at the sight of the dirty, frail woman before her.

"Oh, dear me!" cried the woman, "what happened to you, child?"

"I was attacked by youkai!" lied Izayoi, "My husband and escort where slaughtered and eaten! I only managed to escape by the grace of the Gods and the Spirits! Please, I beg you; I need a place to stay! Perhaps you have an abandoned hut that is of no use to anyone in the village?"

The old lady frowned and seemed to hesitate.

"Please!" cried Izayoi, "I can read and write! I could teach the children, or write and read your letters!"

This seemed to satisfy the woman, strangely enough, and she smiled a semi-toothless smile.

"Alright, dearie," said she and beckoned for Izayoi to come inside, "we have just the spot for you! There is a hut on the outskirts of the village; it has not been used for months, you see, as the previous owner died. It will suit you just fine; and as to your knowledge, why, we are in great need of a scholar here!"

Izayoi could not see why but bowed low before the old lady nonetheless.

"Now, now, sweetness," the old hag croaked and patted Izayoi's shoulder, "let us get you washed and fed. What did you say your name was?"

"The name is Izayoi, kind woman."

"Izayoi," mused the old lady, "lovely name, it is. You may call me Miyobata-Sama."

Izayoi bowed again. She was soon washed, fed and clad in a fresh, albeit coarse, linen yukata. Her hostess spread a futon on the floor and gestured for her to lie down.

"Sleep for now, dearie; we shall show you to your hut come the morning."

"Thank you, Miyobata-Sama, but pray tell me; is there a miko in the village? I wish to be cleansed."

The old woman nodded knowingly.

"Of course you would, dearie, but I'm afraid that we do not have one. However, there are always travelling miko passing our way; one is bound to turn up in a few weeks, as they always do. Now sleep, child, tomorrow is a brand new day."

It did not take long for Izayoi to fall asleep, and once she did, she did not dream and no recollections of evil beasts and disappointments plagued her.

* * *

A few days found Izayoi working in the garden outside her wretched hut. The past few days were spent in writing and reading for the people of the village, and especially for the Headman and his mother, Miyobata-Sama. The Villagers seemed to take to her and the children appeared to be excessively fond of her, but Izayoi felt not entirely at ease amongst them. Thinking it a matter of difference between the Classes, she dismissed it and tried to be as cordial and civilized as she could to the people.

She was on her knees, with one fist deep in the fertile earth when she felt a chill run down her spine. She exhaled quietly and rose to her feet. Once her hands were wiped clean on her apron, she turned around. Surely enough, in front of her stood the Inu no Taisho, looking almost sheepish.

"Izayoi," he greeted her and placed down the parcel she only then realized he was holding. She could make out a basket of apples, a barrel of rice; some loafs of bread and three bottle of what she imagined to be the finest sake in all of Japan. Afraid that someone might notice him, Izayoi grasped one of his arms and dragged him behind the hut.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when the shock of seeing him in the village in broad daylight has worn off, "What is all this?"

"Provisions," he said and took a step closer to her, "for you."

Izayoi crossed her hands on her chest and lifted her chin haughtily.

"I do not need your guilt presents, _My Lord"._

"Izayoi," the Inu no Taisho frowned and took another step towards her, "without food you will starve. Our child that is still within you, I can tell, will starve."

"About a week ago you did not care whether I lived or died, as I seem to recall."

The daiyoukai shook his head and his silver hair swished from side to side, like a horse's tail.

"I meant none of those words," he tried to reassure her and placed a hand atop of his chest, "they were spoken in anger and I apologize. I have not slept for days, Izayoi; I could not. All I thought about was how I left you in the woods to fend for yourself. Forgive me and believe me when I say this; I want you, I want this child and I have never loved a woman as I love you."

Izayoi was speechless for some time. After a few silent moments have passed, she lowered her gaze to the ground and shook her head.

"How do I know that _now_ you speak the truth?" she asked her sandals, "How do I know that you do not deceive me again?" She lifted her head and leveled her gaze with his. "No, I am sorry; I cannot trust you at this point."

The Inu no Taisho nodded solemnly and turned his head to look at the horizon.

"Fine," he said, not looking at her, "I understand; but at least eat what I've brought you. Please, you must be extremely hungry."

He returned his eyes to her, looked at her face with great yearning for a moment and bowed.

"Farewell, Hime."

And then he was gone.

* * *

He returned the following day; this time he carried a parcel of fresh clothes and linen, three bars of soap, a bag of tea leaves and cherry blossom rice cakes.

"Greetings, Hime," he said and carried the supplies into the hut, passing the bewildered Izayoi on his way.

By the time the human princess recovered the ability to speak, a pot of water was boiling in the hearth and her futon was made up with fresh linen.

The Inu no Taisho was brewing tea by the hearth; Izayoi walked into the hut and stared at him, her arms akimbo.

"What in the name of the Gods are you doing?" she demanded to know. The Inu no Taisho lifted up his head from his task to look at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Clearly, I am trying to take care of you, since you will not do it yourself," he explained and patted the spot next to him, "now sit down and have some tea."

"Do you honestly think I am not taking care of myself?" she cried, "I will have you know, that I did perfectly well until you decided to show up in a cloud of guilt and chivalry!"

The daiyoukai nodded and placed a single rice cake next to the steaming cup of tea he just poured.

"Alright, I agree with you, now sit down and put something in your mouth."

Izayoi huffed and sat down, but not before she pushed at him with all her might.

"You high-handed _dog_, "she hissed and picked up the cup. While planning to continue with giving the youkai lord a piece of her mind, she brought the tea to her lips. The strong smell of boiled leaves upturned her stomach and she barely made it out of the hut in time. When Izayoi returned inside, she looked as green as her tea. The Inu no Taisho looked at her and frowned.

"Are you well?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she muttered, "this happens all the time."

"Sit down, you must eat."

This time, Izayoi sat down without a word and bit down on the rice cake he offered her. Strangely enough, once her stomach began to fill, the nausea stopped.

The silence filled the room as she chewed on her food and he stirred the logs in the fire. Izayoi found the lack of words quite comfortable and soothing and was ready to relax her taut muscles when he spoke.

"You are beginning to show."

His voice was soft, quiet, and had a note of yearning and regret to it. She could tell, without looking at him, that his eyes caressed her form.

"I know." She said, staring straight ahead into space, without turning her head in his direction.

"Izayoi…" he whispered, "May I? Please…"

She understood his question and noted the pleading manner of his request. After a few moments of inner debate, she placed her cup down and moved her hands to her sides. His hand rested on the floor, next to her thigh, but she did not take it; instead she opted for sitting completely still and waiting for the inevitable.

Izayoi felt his hand before she could see it. She felt warmth spreading through her lower abdomen to her spine, to her legs, her joints; and when she heard the smile in his voice, she had to turn her head and finally look at him. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

The Inu no Taisho sat closer to her than she remembered, her shoulder nearly touching his chest as he leaned into her. His right hand rested on her stomach and his silver bangs tickled her forehead.

"It is strong," he said and his breath was hot in her ear, "the child is strong."

Izayoi lifted her gaze to his and her eyes widened. The youkai was smiling that open, genuine smile of his that was her downfall from the beginning. His eyes looked soft as his hand flexed over her lower abdomen, the fingers slightly rubbing it through the fabric of her kimono.

"Gods, Izayoi," he breathed and she realized with both panic and arousal that he did so against her lips, "I have never…please, Izayoi, _please_."

_Oh no_, thought Izayoi desperately as he closed the distance between them, _not again_!

His mouth felt soft and warm against her lips as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Izayoi realized, for the first time that day, that he did not have his armor on. She felt herself being held against a firm, warm chest; her forehead dropped on his shoulder without her intention, after the unexpected kiss ended.

"Come with me," he whispered in her ear, "please, beloved; leave this wretched village and come with me."

Izayoi detached herself from him and slid to the floor, turning her back to him.

"I think you should depart now," she said shakily, "I am fatigued and must lie down."

She heard him sigh dejectedly and rise to his feet. He picked up the swords he had apparently left at the entrance of the rotting hut and stopped at the door, not turning to face her.

"I know that you find it hard to believe, Izayoi, but I do not lie when I say that I have never loved another as I love you. You may not find them so, but all my words of devotion are sincere. Goodbye, beloved."

Izayoi let out a troubled breath and placed her trembling hands in her lap after he left her hut. His kiss, his words and the naked emotion written all over his face left her quite shaken. Could it be true? Could he really be sincere in his intentions and feelings? Could she trust him now, after all that occurred between them?

Izayoi rose to her feet unsteadily and exited the rotten wooden box that she tentatively called "home". During the time she sat inside the hut and took tea and kisses, the wind seemed to pick up a bit and was now engaged in a slow, tantalizing dance with the rice fields; the afternoon sun served as their chaperon and the trees, flowers and far-off mountains as their eager spectators. The dejected Hime crossed her hands over her steadily growing belly and sighed. Silent, angry tears of frustration rose up in her eyes and clouded her vision. Unable to stop them, Izayoi let them fall and chase one another down the slopes of her pale cheeks. The trees and flowers, now engaged in the dance as well, turned to look at her and bowed their heads in understanding. Izayoi nodded in their direction and retreated inside her now slowly darkening hut. She changed her clothes, rekindled the fire and lay down on her futon. Sleep claimed her by the time the dance of nature became frenzied and the rain decided to join in. She slept fitfully, while demanding drops of heavy water banged impatiently on her roof.

* * *

The Inu no Taisho did not grace Izayoi with his presence for three days.

On the eve of the third day, when Izayoi sat peeling roots inside her hut, he arrived with naught but a small parcel in his clawed hand. She did not greet him as he entered her home, but her hands stilled in their task and she put aside her work.

"Izayoi," He said in a matter of greeting and lay down his weapons on the floor. In three strides the Inu no Taisho was by her side and Izayoi's heart was in her throat. He knelt down gracefully in front of her and presented her, almost reverently, with the small parcel he carried.

"What is it, my Lord?" she asked when she had the use of her voice again.

The Inu no Taisho's eyes widened for a fraction of a second at the return of his honorary title and it seemed to plant a seed of hope inside his heart. He took Izayoi's hand in his and placed the mystery parcel there gently.

"It is but a small gift for you, my lady; please accept it."

Izayoi unpacked the little package with certain hands. The discarded wrapping unveiled a beautiful ivory comb and a small bronze mirror; Izayoi, for the fear of dropping the lovely gift in agitation, placed the little parcel on the wooden floor.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

The Inu no Taisho smiled and nodded. He picked up the comb from the floor and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. After some hesitation, Izayoi nodded tentatively and watched from the corner of her eyes as he moved to settle behind her. She had to stifle the gasp that rose in her throat at his gentle touch and the pleasant pull of the comb through her hair.

"Your hair," The Inu no Taisho said and swapped the raven tresses over her left shoulder, "is as soft as silk." Softly he pushed the collar of her yukata aside and kissed her neck and shoulder. Izayoi took in a deep breath and lowered her head.

"Please," she breathed when she felt his teeth scraping gently at her sensitive skin, "don't do this."

The youkai lord withdrew his teeth, fangs and hands immediately, leaving her slightly wet skin exposed to the afternoon air.

"I beg your pardon, Hime," he said quietly from behind her, "It seems that I find it extremely hard to control myself when it comes to you."

Izayoi felt him rise to his feet and noted in surprise the disappointment she felt at him doing so. She turned around to look at him and found that his face was turned from her and that his hands were balled into fists.

"Truth is, Izayoi," the Inu no Taisho said quietly, "I find myself intoxicated by everything regarding you; your presence, your scent, your beauty of both mind and body. Most of all, the fact that our child now lies within your womb, makes you even more irresistible to me. It is physically painful for me to be in your presence and be unable to touch you and love you, as I wish to do. "

He picked up his swords and tucked them into his sash, not once leveling his gaze with hers.

"You see," he continued, fumbling with the knot of said sash, "you will not be able to stay in this village much longer without either aborting our child, or giving birth to it. Believe me when I say that the second option is unheard of in this place."

Izayoi stared at him with her lips parted and her eyes wide. Finally he lifted his gaze to her and her heart stopped. This time, she had no doubt that the raw emotion etched all over his face was genuine.

"I know that you are still reluctant to trust me, so I will give you some more time." He took a step closer to her, but stopped just outside of a touching range.

"In a week, I will come for you. Whatever you may choose by the end of these seven days, I will take you away from here; you needn't stay with me if you do not wish to and if you decide to be rid of our child and be back in your father's hall, I shall take you there and ask for his forgiveness and give him whatever he desires, provided that he takes you in and treats you with the respect you deserve."

Izayoi rose to her feet, but was unable to do more than that. She seemed frozen in her place and utterly floored by the daiyoukai's monologue. The Inu no Taisho took a deep breath before saying what he kept inside his chest for the whole visit.

"Izayoi," he spoke calmly, but she could tell that a great storm of surpassed emotions was brewing inside of him, "I have brought you one other thing."

He took out a small embroidered bag from inside his haori and placed it into her hand.

"What-what is it?" asked Izayoi, her voice breathy.

The Inu no Taisho took another deep breath before answering her.

"These are herbs used by females, both human and youkai, to expel unwanted pregnancies. But, I must warn you, these herbs are extremely strong and dangerous and you must take them only under someone's care. I beseech you, Izayoi; if you are really set on ending this, if the thought of our child within you fills you with naught but distress and regret, use these only when you are with a knowledgeable healer who can give you something if the bleeding is too severe. Will you promise me this?"

Izayoi frowned at the little bag in her palm and then looked up at the daiyoukai.

"But I thought-"

"You thought that I will try and manipulate you into bearing a child you do not want," he interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "I assure you, Izayoi; this was not my intention. Obviously, I want you and our child healthy, alive and happy; but if you are set in your ways, I would rather know that you live and thrive, even if it is away from me, than have you bleed to death because I could not help."

He leaned towards her, placed a kiss on her cheek and was out of the hut before she could blink. After a few stunned minutes, Izayoi dropped the tiny bag on the floor where it continued to lie undisturbed for the next two days.

* * *

Two days after the shocking visit from the Inu no Taisho, the long awaited Miko-sama graced the mangy village with her presence and dutiful Miyobata-Sama came a knocking on Izayoi's door.

"Morning, dearie, " she said with her nearly toothless smile, "I thought you'd be delighted to know that a miko came to our village yester-night; she is in our house, I could take you to her, if you wish."

Izayoi's insides turned into hot lead and only with great difficulty did she managed to produce a smile for Miyobata-sama.

"Thank you, Kind Mother," she said in a tone mastered by years and countless tutors, "I will be there shortly."

Miyobata-sama smiled, nodded and turned to her house, absolutely certain that the graceful, mysterious young woman will follow.

Izayoi changed her clothes, left her dirty apron on the floor and washed her face in the water from the barrel that stood outside her hut. Then she brushed her hair a hundred times like her nanny had taught her, tied it with a simple white ribbon and made her way to the Headman's hut on shaky legs. Upon her arrival, she was ushered into the main room where the priestess sat on a tatami mat and took her breakfast. One look at the young priestess had Izayoi wishing for a swifter return of the daiyoukai.

The features of the other young woman were pretty but cold. She had what someone might call a "cruel beauty", and her appearance chilled Izayoi to the bone. The priestess' dark eyes settled on the princess' face.

"You are the woman who was defiled by youkai." She stated and Izayoi found herself nodding though, for the life of her, she could not recall ever mentioning "defilement" in her speech to Miyobata-sama.

The priestess turned to the Headman and his mother.

"Could you please leave us for a few minutes? I wish to speak to this woman in solitude."

Miyobata-sama and her son bowed themselves out of the room and the priestess once again settled her attention upon Izayoi.

"You are with child," she said calmly, "I can feel the demonic aura around you. The other villagers have no knowledge of it, am I correct?"

Izayoi nodded, still unable to speak. She was relieved to tell that Miyobata-sama failed to mention just how long she's been staying in the village and that the priestess seemed to think that the child was conceived during the so called 'attack' on her and her 'husband'.

"Very well," said her quite intimidating companion, "I should think you wish to be rid of this abomination you carry."

Rage she did not know slumbered within her, flared and filled Izayoi to the brim.

"What?" she asked in a voice that matched the cool demeanor of the woman in front of her.

"This is what you wished to see me about, isn't it? You wish to rid yourself of this hybrid and return to your old life. Well, I can help you with that. But you must hurry, from the state of you I'd say you have until the end of this week before it'd become too dangerous and you'd have to give birth to this _creature_."

At the mixture of horror, rage and disgust on Izayoi's face, the priestess seemed to try and school her features into something softer.

"I understand, " she said in more dulcet tones, "you've developed a _twisted_ attachment to this thing like any expectant mother would, but you must see that this will be a child of evil and that it is your sacred duty to banish it from this world."

Izayoi's face stiffened and she breathed slowly through her nose. In a matter of seconds she finally made up her mind.

"I shall think on it. Thank you for the audience." She said and left the priestess without a backward glance.

When she reached her hut, Izayoi picked up the discarded embroidered bag of dried herbs and cast it into the burning hearth.

* * *

The next day the young priestess came upon Izayoi in the afternoon while she was working in the garden.

"How may I be of assistance, Miko-sama?" asked Izayoi in measured tones, without turning her back to look at the other woman. Unaffected by the gesture, the oriestess circled around Izayoi and came to stand in front of her.

"It is _I_ who can be of assistance to_ you_, Izayoi-sama." She said and crossed her arms across her chest, "I can help you with your not-so-little problem."

Izayoi stood up, dusted her hands on her apron and wiped the sweat of her forehead with wrist.

"You are too kind, Miko-sama," she said and smiled sweetly, "but as I told you yesterday, I need to think about it."

"You do not have much time," the priestess was beginning to lose her calm, "make your decision fast, or you will regret it to the end of your days."

Izayoi nodded solemnly at the frowning woman before her.

"Yes," she said resolutely, "that is exactly what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Izayoi received many more visits from the insisting priestess which always ended the same way; the priestess would come, full of purpose and righteousness, and try to convince Izayoi of the wretchedness of her situation. To these accusations and intimidations, the princess would answer that she still hasn't decided and still needed to think on the matter, upon which the priestess would depart angrily from Izayoi's hut.

By the end of the week, Izayoi was utterly exhausted from the priestess' presence and she started conjuring elaborate plans of how to evade the woman. She succeeded for a while, but on the eve of the seventh day since her last meeting with the Inu no Taisho, the priestess had the better of her and came to her hut with a steaming cup in her hands just as Izayoi was taking her dinner.

"Izayoi-sama, " said the priestess sweetly and extended the cup to the frowning princess, "I'm sorry I was so insistent and relentless where I should have been guiding and healing. I understand you need more time and I am happy to give it to you, though it is against my better judgment. Here, I made you some soothing tea to help you sleep; please accept it!"

Izayoi rose to her feet and approached the priestess. She reached out to receive the steaming cup, never once doubting its true contents, and smiled cordially.

"Thank you so very much, Miko-sama!" she exclaimed as she pretended to inhale the steam rising from the cup, "why, how did you know that I suffer from troubled sleep? This is just the thing I need!"

The priestess smiled in relief at the outburst and clasped her hands.

"Fantastic! I was afraid you wouldn't want the tea…"

"Nonsense!" cried Izayoi and shook her head, "But, would it be alright if I returned it to you in the morning? Only, I am yet to finish my dinner and I had some things I wished to do before I retired for the night…"

"Of course, of course!" exclaimed the relieved priestess and turned to take her leave, "I see no problem there. I shall wish you a good night then; have pleasant dreams, Izayoi-sama."

"You too, Miko-sama; and thank you so much for the tea!" cried Izayoi after the retreating figure. Once the priestess was a little dot against the darkening sky, Izayoi closed the door, spilled the contents of the steaming cup into the fire burning in the hearth and organized all her belongings in a sack which she hauled across her shoulder. She waited for darkness to reign outside and when she was convinced that it was indeed dark enough, she slipped away into the night.

She found a small cave, just outside the village, where she spent the night praying that no youkai or man would find her. She tried to settle down for some sleep but all she achieved were fits of restless slumber filled with nightmares. The Inu no Taisho, catching her scent, found her in the morning, curled into a shaking ball on the rocky ground.

"Izayoi," he rushed to her side and started unclasping his armor so he could engulf her in his gigantic fur pelt, "what on earth are you doing here? Why are you not in the village?"

Izayoi, delirious from both lack of sleep and relief from seeing the daiyoukai, pressed her palm to her lips and giggled. The Inu no Taisho frowned in alarm.

"Oh, no reason!" she cried and giggled again, "it's just that the miko tried to poison me last night, so I thought I'd leave a day early."

"The miko tried to poison you?"

Izayoi sobered at the outrage in the daiyoukai's voice and placed a trembling hand on his armor-free arm to calm him. The gesture was not lost upon the Inu no Taisho whose chest contracted at the touch.

"She didn't really try to poison me; she just wished to make me drink some herbs that would make me miscarry. I dumped the tea into the fire and left; spent the night here. I am fine now, really."

She stood up and took the still kneeling Inu no Taisho's face in her palms. His golden eyes widened in slight shock and he appeared even more youthful than usual.

"Take _us_ away, will you? "she whispered and his eyes shut tightly. He lowered his head to her abdomen and placed the softest of kisses to it before looking up at her again.

"What made you change your mind, Izayoi?" he asked quietly.

Izayoi shrugged.

"Does it matter?" she asked and smiled softly, "you have assured me of your love for me and I have assured myself of my love for our child. Now we may be truly happy, together."

The daiyoukai smiled and Izayoi was reminded of how she fell in love with him in the first place. Before she brought her lips to his, she whispered softly and lovingly in his ear:

"Now take me home, _Anata_."


End file.
